The Christmas Day
by seve2904
Summary: Un Noël pas comme les autres


_**Bonjour à toute et tous. Voia après avoir lu plusieurs fiction du célèbre SWANQUEEN, j'ai décidée de faire un petit OS tout mimi tout guimauve.**_

 _ **Je tiens a remercier ma bêta**_ _ **SwanQueenFanatic**_ __ _ **pour ce qu'elle a fait sur cet OS et pour ce qu'elle fait sur ma fiction prochaine et également Sachajessie, pour m'avoir aider a trouver ma bêta et a être avec SwanQueen Fanatic mes deux premières lectrices.**_

 _ **Comme tout le monde sait, les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas**_

25 Décembre 2015

C'était un jour spécial. Noël était là. Regina se réveilla quand une marée humaine surgit dans la chambre et cria « JOYEUX NOËL ». La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de sourire. Un sourire de pur bonheur et cela durait depuis 5 ans.

Elle était dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas le fabuleux plateau de petit déjeuner fait spécialement par Henry et Emma. Cela incluait forcement le fameux chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Regina les regarda l'un après l'autre et son sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure. Henry quant à lui, était déjà descendu prêt à déballer les cadeaux de Noël avec impatience.

Chaque année il s'agissait de son moment préféré, mais cette année était différente. Durant l'été, il avait aidé plusieurs habitants de la ville pour pouvoir gagner un peu d'argent dans le simple but d'offrir un magnifique Noël à ses deux mamans. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à emprunter de l'argent à ses grands-parents mais avec les conseils de Belle et Ruby il s'était ravisé. C'est alors que Ruby eut la brillante idée de le faire travailler au restaurant contre un salaire. L'idée lui plut immédiatement, un simple problème se présenta: l'avis de sa mère Regina Mills -car il savait qu'Emma serait d'accord-. Il avait imaginé tout un plan, voire une mission avec Ruby et Belle : The Christmas Day.

Il savait que le défi serait de taille mais il savait qu'avec de nombreux efforts il obtiendrait l'accord de Regina. Une fois le plan mis en route, de nombreuses idées fleurirent pour lui permettre d'atteindre son objectif. Alors un matin, alors que ses deux mères dormaient paisiblement, il s'était mis en tête de faire le petit déjeuner pour celles-ci, il avait juste oublié qu'il ne savait pas cuisiner comme sa mère le faisait. Il ne se laissa pas décourager, il fit le café comme un grand avec un sucre, un peu de lait et la touche made in Henry un cookie à la cannelle, quant à son autre mère il n'y avait pas de surprise, le chocolat chaud à la cannelle, des croissants et pains au chocolat.

Il se disait qu'avec ça, il aurait bien l'accord, mais c'était sans compter sur le réveil matinal de Regina qui fit tomber la surprise à l'eau. Elle était surprise de cette délicate attention, mais connaissant son fils mieux que personne, elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose et le sourire éclatant d'Henry n'avait fait que confirmer ses doutes. Pour le moment elle ne disait rien, mais elle espérait bien trouver ce qu'Henry allait faire.

Henry avait bien vu le visage de sa mère et comprit immédiatement qu'il était démasqué. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avait une inventé une excuse plus ou moins étrange pour sa mère mais qui était au final assez probable.

« Henry, veux-tu me dire ce que tu trafiques comme dirait ton autre mère. »

« Bah, c'est difficile à dire ... »

« Henry, ne m'oblige pas à te faire du chantage ou même te punir pour me le dire. »

« D'accord ! En fait, je voulais travailler un peu pour pouvoir inviter Grâce dans un parc d'attraction »

« Henry, tu n'as pas besoin de travailler pour ça, nous le demander aurait suffi. Nous serions venues avec toi. »

« Maman, je veux gagner cet argent par moi-même, j'ai 12 ans maintenant, laisse-moi travailler. S'il te plaît »

Il avait l'air le plus doux qu'il soit, celui qui faisait baisser les barrières de Regina et elle en avait conscience. Son fils savait comment la convaincre.

« Très bien, où veux-tu travailler, je pourrais chercher avec toi »

« J'ai déjà cherché par moi-même, j'irai le midi aider Ruby, l'après-midi à la bibliothèque avec Belle et enfin le soir vers dix-sept heures j'irai promener Pongo et cela pendant mes vacances, juste une semaine pour le moment »

« Eh bien je vois que tu as tout prévu, tu grandis tellement vite. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je changeais encore ta couche de bébé »

« En espérant que tu ne mentionnes pas ce genre de détails devant Grâce » rétorqua Emma qui venait de descendre, encore endormie, mais qui avait suivi l'échange depuis les escaliers.

Voilà comment il avait réussi à mentir à sa mère. Il savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée, mais il se consolait en se projetant au moment de Noël. Quand il verrait l'air heureux de ses deux mamans, ouvrant leurs cadeaux et se dit que, pour une fois, mentir n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Au même moment, dans leur chambre, Regina et Emma s'embrassaient en guise de bonjour, mettant de côté le plateau qu'Henry et elle avaient amené. Regina ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, que les deux amours de sa vie soient avec elle pendant cette fête qui était vraiment importante à ses yeux. Dans le passée elle avait prié nuit et jour pour trouver quelqu'un à aimer mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse s'agir d'Emma.

Elle se rappelait du jour, ou elle avait pris son courage pour l'inviter à diner avec elle.

Bien que méfiante, Emma avait accepté et ne fut pas déçue. Pensant à un diner coincé ou elle n'aurait aucun sujet de conversation, en réalité, il en était tout autre. Elle avait découvert une nouvelle facette de Regina et à sa grande surprise, cette facette lui plaisait.

Elles avaient passé une excellente soirée, partagées entre les différentes émotions qu'elles avaient pu ressentir lorsque Regina parlait de son passé, mais également au fou rire qu'elles avaient eu quand Emma parlait de son passée assez peu glorieux avec humour.

Arrivée au porche de Regina, les deux femmes s'étaient senties comme deux adolescentes ayant leur premier rencard. Elles s'étaient dit au revoir d'un petit geste de la main.

« A quoi tu penses, Regina ? »

Avec un grand sourire, elle lui répondit « A nous, notre fils, notre famille, je ne pensais pas être aussi heureuse avec toi. »

« Et cela va durer et durer et durer. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement. Tu m'as fait tomber sous ton charme, je suis là pour un moment. » répondit Emma qui regardait la bague de fiançailles offerte au Noël dernier

« Et en aucun cas je ne veux te voir partir »

« Notre sort est donc scellé. Déjeune et descends. J'en connais un qui sera pressé d'ouvrir les cadeaux. »

Emma partit, laissant Regina seule avec son petit déjeuner. Elle prit son plateau et descendit rejoindre sa famille dans le salon sous le regard incompréhensif de celle-ci.

Comprenant leurs regards elle dit : « Je préfère déjeuner avec vous, que toute seule là-haut.». Emma et Henry se regardèrent et sautèrent sur Regina pour un câlin groupé.

Après ce moment de bonheur, il fut l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Henry ne se fit pas prier pour arracher et faire virevolter le papier cadeaux sous les yeux de ses mères qui rigolaient devant la joie et l'excitation du jeune homme.

Il y découvrit la nouvelle console de jeux, la PS4, ainsi que divers jeux comme FIFA 2016, CALL OF DUTY et bien d'autres encore. La totalité de ses cadeaux déballés, ce fut le moment pour lui de donner ses propres cadeaux. Un seul cadeau pour ses deux mères.

Devant ce cadeau, Regina et Emma comprirent tout de suite qu'il n'avait jamais emmené Grâce dans un parc d'attraction, ce qui rendait à leurs yeux, ce cadeau inestimable. Emma entreprit d'arracher et de faire virevolter le papier, sous les rires de sa compagne et de son fils.

Elles découvrirent un petit carton, délicatement Regina le prit, l'ouvrit et découvrit une magnifique photo gravées dans du verre avec un effet en trois dimensions. Cette photo était la photo où le bonheur, la joie et l'amour étaient réunis. Il s'agissait de la photo du jour ou Emma avait demandé Regina en mariage.

Touchées par cette attention si particulière, les deux femmes pleurèrent de joie et prirent leurs fils dans les bras.

Ce Noël, toute la famille s'en souviendrait car il annonçait d'autres Noël bien meilleurs encore.


End file.
